Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device package box 1 is adapted to be mounted with a plurality of electronic components 10. The electronic device package box 1 includes a base unit 11 supporting the electronic components 10 thereon, a plurality of spaced-apart connecting pins 12 electrically connected to the electronic components 10 and inserted into the base unit 11, and a cover unit 13 for covering the base unit 11. The base unit 11 and the cover unit 13 are bonded together by a layer of glue 14.
However, the glue-bonded base and cover units 11, 13 are difficult to be separated from each other. If separation of the two units is required, a tool has to be used to destroy the bonding between the base and cover units 11, 13, likely damaging the electronic device package box 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional electronic device package box 2 for mounting a plurality of electronic components 20 therein includes abase unit 21 for receiving the electronic components 20 therein, a plurality of spaced-apart connecting pins 22 electrically connected to the electronic components 20 and inserted into the base unit 21, a cover unit 23 removably covering the base unit 21, and a plurality of positioning units 24 for positioning the cover unit 23 to the base unit 21. Each of the positioning units 24 includes a first positioning member 241 formed on the base unit 21, and a second positioning member 242 formed on the cover unit 23. The first positioning member 241 of each of the positioning units 24 is snap-fitted to the corresponding second positioning member 242 when the cover unit 23 covers the base unit 21.
However, to separate the base unit 21 and the cover unit 23, a tool or a relatively large force might be used to disengage the first positioning member 241 and the corresponding second positioning member 242. Such disengaging process may be difficult to perform since the conventional electronic device package box 2 is typically mounted on a circuit board (not shown), and the distance between the second positioning member 242 of each of the positioning units 24 and the circuit board is relatively small.